


A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: L, knowing he is likely to die at Light/Kira's hand, decides to give a final farewell and "screw you," and drags the task force into it. Light is very confused.It works better than L could have dreamed.Song is "A Guy that I'd Kinda be Into" from Be More Chill
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into

The look on Watari and the task force's faces when L said he had a plan but didn't establish what the goal was, just that he asked if they knew how to play instruments, was priceless. Matsuda, being the romance novel and anime trash that he not-so-secretly was, was the first to figure it out, but again, nobody knew the objective.

Only Watari knew L was actually excellent at singing—as he was at all things that didn't involve human interaction—and that was the only reason he was doing this. And Misa was gone, making it easier to get through this alive. If Light was Kira, this was going to probably insult him, yet also confuse him beyond belief. And it was his job as a nemesis that also has a slightly more-sexual-than-recommended relationship with Light to both insult, compliment, and send his brain into confused overdrive _at the same time_. And if Light really had a plan to kill him today, he could die happy, knowing this confusion would haunt him forever.

So here he was, sitting at the base of the stairs, massaging Light's feet for a bible reference, and the task force—still mindblown that they were really doing this—had their instruments. Matsuda was _clearly_ having too much fun with this.

"Light, can I talk to you?" He asked, and Light frowned,

"Uh...sure?" It seemed he too had noticed his father and the task force and had realized he was about to find out the reason.

With that, L started singing.

_"Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day._

_You've known him for many days._

_You're used to thinking about him in a certain way._

_from the persona that he displays_

_and then something changes_

_And he changes..._

_From a guy that you'd never be into_

_into a guy that you'd kinda be into_

_From a guy that I'd never be into_

_into a guy that I'd kinda be into_

_Is he worth it?_

_Light-Kun?_

_Is he?"_

Light was freaking out right now, having a pretty good idea that L was for some reason... confessing love.

 _Is he talking about me?! No, no way this emotionless bastard is in love with me. This has to be one of his mind games_ — _Dad, what are you doing helping him?!_ — _but why do I believe him for some reason?_

L, meanwhile, was being more genuine than he had let on to Mr. Yagami because he did have some unexplainable feelings for Light.

 _"Say there's this person that you never knew that well..."_ L looked down still, not meeting Light's eyes because he wasn't quite sure yet that he could suppress his laughter if he did.

 _"He is totally into you!"_ Matsuda sang loudly, making both Light and L turn red. L decided to continue his own bit,

_"You thought that you had him pegged_

_but now you can tell_

_he's gone from_

_a guy that you'd never be into_

_into a guy that you'd kinda be into_

_From a guy, that I'd never be into_

_into a guy that I'd kinda be into_

_Is he worth it?_

_Light-Kun?"_

"Absolutely." Light said because there was nothing to lose in saying so. If L was somehow in love with him, he could work this to his advantage until Rem killed L off.

L looked down, seemingly sad, _"I don't always relate to other people my age_

_except when I'm on the stage_

_There are so many changes that I'm going through—_

_And why am I telling this to you?"_ He looked up with a small smile, now that he'd gained the ability to keep a straight face in the presence of Light's mindfucked expression that slowly shifted to one of seeming to understand.

 _"Guess there's a part of me wants to."_ He sat next to Light, shrinking down a bit,

_I guess a part of me wants to_

_Who knew?_

_I guess a part of me likes to talk to you._

_I guess a part of me likes to_

_Who knew?_

_I guess a part of me likes to sit with you._

_I guess a part of me likes to_

_Who knew?_

_I guess a part of me likes to hang with you_

_I guess a part of me—"_ He looked to his phone that rang. Damnit Watari, ruining his evil scheme with a necessary phone call. Or maybe that was the cut off he needed to confuse Light even more. Making it look like he was kinda chickening out, he turned to Light,

_"Back to the investigation_

_I know that it's weird_

_but its totally true."_ He looked up at Light, who didn't look anywhere close to returning those supposed feelings. Yes, when Light had changed in that cell, he had become a guy L would kinda be into, but he knew that Kira was back, even if the task force didn't. To think, had he been doing this a week ago, it would have been genuine in every way.

_"A guy that I'd kinda be into..."_

To his surprise, Light actually joined in quietly, _"The guy that you'd kinda be into,"_

"Yeah," he nodded _"that guy that I'd kinda be into is..._

Cake."

He saw the exact moment Light's brain short-circuited. With a smile, L got up and left to go talk to Watari, leaving Light to his own thoughts. 

This was Light's thought process:

_W-What?! CAKE?! How!? Is that another alias of someone he works with? Did he seriously sing that whole thing to mess with me? I mean, that's something he totally would do, but I need answers. What if that was an actual love confession, and he chickened out? What is happening?!_

"What just happened?" He asked his father, who shrugged,

"Honestly, son, I have no idea."

OoOoO

L was rather happy with how that went. Thirteen days had passed since the incident, and the prisoner who used the Death Note died. Coincidentally, the Shinigami vanished. But L was still alive and was being pestered once an hour by Light for an explanation on "Cake."

While there was part of him, that was annoyed that Light was cleared, because he had a feeling that Shinigami killed the convict and then left. But Light was still here until the culprit of the new kills was caught, and maybe the thirteen-day rule was real, and Light was still just himself.

But, honestly, whether he was Kira or not, watching Light so mindfucked and unable to focus right now was totally worth it. He laid awake at night wondering about it, and it was depriving him of sleep. Even if he was Kira, he would be too tired to do it effectively. This was _way_ better than L had predicted, because he had planned for this to be a final middle finger before death. Never did he actually expect Light to tell the Shinigami to wait to kill him.

And naturally, to be "a good friend" to Light, L had insisted Misa stay in the building too, so he could visit her without taking too much time out of his day. (Meaning that Misa couldn't kill if she was the second Kira, which would make it easier to point the finger at her and prove the rule was bullshit.)

If Light wasn't Kira, this was fine. If Light was Kira...

_I win, Light._


End file.
